


Sympathy for Delicious

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't know how to phrase it, M/M, learning from dogs I guess?, submission (very light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles submits to Derek in all the right ways, like the good little pup he is. (Or rather, he looks up the common ways dogs submit to their superiors and uses them to finally get together with Derek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> A) The title came out of nowhere and doesn't technically relate to the fic in any way but once something like a title gets stuck in my head it basically always ends up applied.
> 
> B) I just thought it'd be funny/interesting if Stiles submitted to Derek like dogs really do. Thanks Wikipedia.

Derek was positive that Stiles was trying to drive him insane. There just wasn't another explanation for his behavior. (Realistically thinking, though, when was there ever a good explanation for anything Stiles said or did?)

)

Its starts with the way that Stiles lets his shoulders drop, and the way he becomes infinitely smaller than Derek whenever Derek feels the need to raise his voice with Stiles. Even in front of the rest of the pack, Stiles will drop his head and practically shrink until the lecture is over. The first few times it happens, Derek is so pleased with Stiles that he doesn't quite catch the implication. After the fourth or fifth time, though, Derek realizes very abruptly that Stiles is _submitting_ to him, and Stiles isn't even a wolf, he has no reason to take on this sort of body language.

But he does anyways, every time Derek growls, Stiles shrinks, and Derek hates himself for the way it excites him.

)

They're all gathered in Derek's newly furbished apartment, talking and chatting when Stiles knocks over his soda; it spills onto the carpet, and Derek growls in warning. Stiles gets this stricken look on his face, and rolls onto his back from his stomach, careful not to kick over anyone else's sodas.

Derek stops mid growl, though, because that isn't what he'd been expecting. Alison and Lydia don't notice it, and Derek is pretty sure Stiles actions register with Jackson on level, and it all goes way over Scott's head. Derek glares at Stiles and jerks his head; Stiles follows the movement and rises to sit like  _the human he is_ , and it does nothing to soothe Derek's anger. (Or arousal.)

)

“You could've gotten yourself killed!” Everyone in the pack is well aware of the fact that there is far too much unaddressed sexual tension between Stiles and Derek, so they all watch with bored expressions while Derek expresses his care for Stiles by shouting at him about getting kidnapped by rogue wolves and, that's right, almost dying for the umpteenth time.

Stiles whimpers— _whimpers—_ and raises his hands to his chest: not in a threatening manner, but instead a defensive way, he's bearing his stomach to Derek and whimpering softly and it's like Stiles is a completely different person.

But Derek isn't a fool and he catches the hint of a smirk and mirth on Stiles' face. It's charming, and it strikes Derek in a way that's both pleasant and a little strange.

Derek simply grunts and does something that catches the attention of the rest of the pack. He gently scrapes his fingernails across Stiles' scalp, growling in what sounds like an appreciative manner, and Stiles just  _beams_ .

)

Derek doesn't bother to ask Stiles about his decision to take on canine submission habits, knowing full well it was all a large elaborate plan to get the sexual tension settled away and get them fucking. (And dating, there was a fair amount of normal dating.)

The submission techniques carried on, though not as pronounced and maybe not as often. They were appreciated all the same because Stiles was still spunky and unafraid to stand up to Derek if need be, and yet Stiles also remained one of the only people in the pack to listen to Derek when it was what needed to be done, too. Derek grins at Stiles suddenly, and Stiles grin back in confusion. He scoots closer and rests his head on Derek's shoulder.

They're silent a lot, which is saying something for Stiles. And even if he can't stay quiet, Derek usually does. He doesn't mind Stiles talking enough for the both of them.

)

They're alone in Stiles' house when Stiles start to slowly lick at his neck, then at his jaw, and lightly but insistently at his cheek.

It should be noted that they've never had  _sex_ , but obviously that's what Stiles is gunning for when he tilts his head to one side and gives a last bout of licking. There's a smirk twitched at his lips and Derek curses himself for falling for the most conniving of all teenage boys.

“I'm taking away your internet,” Derek declares, leaning in to sniff and lick at Stiles own neck. “And your books about manners of wolves and dogs.”

Stiles laughs and his arms circle around Derek's body. “You don't like my seduction techniques?”

“You're too clever for your own good.” Derek snaps before effectively shutting down any further conversation.


End file.
